


10 слов про Леголаса и Арагорна

by helgatrush



Series: В десятку [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Драбблы на 10 ключевых слов.1. Клятва2. эльфийские уши3. Самогон4. Запястье5. Сирень6. Плащ7. Золото8. Набросок9. Этикет10. Трон
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: В десятку [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796890
Kudos: 6





	10 слов про Леголаса и Арагорна

**Author's Note:**

> Главное - поменьше пафоса.

**Клятва**

Леголас помнит, как он клялся Элронду, папочке и, кажется, даже пресветлой Элберет, защищать этого дунаданского детеныша, и сейчас эта клятва заставляет его едва не бросаться под орочьи стрелы. По крайней мере, Леголас утверждает, что это клятва, а не что-то другое.

**эльфийские уши**

Арагорна всегда восхищали эти заострённые эльфийские уши, с самого детства, проведённого в Ривендейле, и сейчас он едва дышит, прикасаясь к острому ушку сначала кончиками пальцев, а потом и губами.

**Самогон**

\- И люди это пьют? – морщится Леголас, едва понюхав пахнущую застарелыми портянками и чем-то острым жидкость в своей чаше. Арагорн смотрит на него презрительно и, крякнув, осушает свой кубок.  
\- И не просто пьют, - отвечает он, заталкивая в рот вымоченный в рассоле огурец. – Это же самогон.  
\- Значит, самогон, - повторяет Леголас и пробует неведомую жидкость на вкус. С губ Арагорна.

**Запястье**

Леголас смотрит на свои пальцы, будто по ним, как по годичным кольцам на срезе дерева, можно было сосчитать прошедшие годы.  
\- Что-то не так? – уточняет Арагорн и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы осторожно убрать выбившуюся из косы светлую прядь обратно за острое ухо, и Леголас качает головой, улыбаясь.  
\- Просто раньше я мог обхватить оба твои запястья одной рукой, а теперь… - его голос звучит едва ли не испуганно, и Арагорн обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Обещаю, что не состарюсь до тех пор, пока ты не уплывёшь за море, - смеясь, говорит он, но Леголас не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить его шутку.  
\- Лучше я просто буду держать тебя двумя руками, - огрызается он и тут же выполняет свою угрозу.

**Сирень**

Леголас любит приезжать в Гондор весной, когда цветёт сирень. Он сидит на ступенях белого города, любуясь облетающими лиловыми облаками лепестков, и горько усмехается:  
\- Всё быстротечно, - бормочет он себе под нос, но тут же замолкает, услышав знакомые шаги на лестнице.  
\- Я думал, ты можешь замёрзнуть, - говорит Арагорн и накидывает ему на плечи плащ, заставляя Леголаса усмехнуться.  
\- Ты так и не привык к тому, что мы не мерзнем и не страдаем от жары, и что нам не надо спать, и что…  
Арагорн не даёт ему договорить: прижимает палец к его губам и, оглядевшись по сторонам, коротко целует его полуоткрытый рот.  
\- Даже совершенству нужна поддержка, - он пожимает плечами, и Леголас, покачав головой, прижимается виском к его плечу.

**Плащ**

Трандуила Арагорн побаивается с того самого момента, как в одном из дозоров он глянул на Арагорна зелёными своими глазищами и уточнил:  
\- Это ведь плащ моего сына?  
Арагорн тогда ещё растерянно кивнул, а потом долго ходил по пещерам по стеночке, потому что Трандуил, кажется, всерьез решил, что Арагорн – это его будущая невестка.

**Золото**

Волосы у Леголаса похожи на расплавленное золото. По крайней мере, Арагорну кажется, что у него останутся ожоги на бёдрах там, где Леголас, склонившись, щекотал чёлкой кожу.

**Набросок**

\- А это что? – уточняет Трандуил, по-лисьи улыбаясь, и Леголас тщетно пытается закрыть ладошкой край карты с планом рейда.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает он, краснея, но Трандуил точно видел набросок, сделанный углём.  
\- Попрактикуйся, - говорит король, хлопая сына по плечу. – Обнажённая натура у тебя всё ещё не очень-то получается.

**Этикет**

\- Кто это всё придумал? – ворчит Арагорн, путаясь в шнуровке на камзоле Леголаса, и всерьёз думает о том, чтобы просто разрезать её кинжалом. – Весь этот этикет-шметикет, одежду эту дурацкую…  
Леголас удерживает его потянувшуюся к оружию руку и просто стягивает камзол через голову.  
\- Тот, кому ни разу не приходилось вваливаться в спальню сразу после Совета, очевидно, - говорит он, выжидательно теребя кончик Арагорнова ремня. - С другой стороны, - философски добавляет он, - Если бы всё так просто расстегивалось, успели бы мы добраться до спальни?

**Трон**

Сначала был трон Трандуила, на который Леголаса усадил Арагорн, полыхая ушами и решимостью. Тогда всё закончилось беспорядочными, суетливыми прикосновениями, мокрым пятном на штанах Арагорна и язвительным шуточкам со стороны Трандуила.  
Потом был трон Элронда в Ривенделле, после которого у Леголаса страшно болела задница, и он проклинал этого звёздного зануду, который проектировал трон из соображений торжественности, а не удобства. У Арагорна тоже болела задница, но по другим причинам.  
\- Ну что? – шепчет Леголас, пока Митрандир вещает что-то пафосное, воздев корону Гондора к небу, - Надеюсь, твой трон будет удобнее предыдущих…  
Арагорн опускает глаза и немного краснеет, но этого, слава Эру, никто не замечает.


End file.
